


【守望先锋/Overwatch】【元老粮食向】 Twinkle Twinkle By magebird 小甜饼 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Jack/Gabe, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：关于托比昂和他男女朋友的傻白甜小短篇





	【守望先锋/Overwatch】【元老粮食向】 Twinkle Twinkle By magebird 小甜饼 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twinkle Twinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454160) by [magebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird). 



> 译者警告：  
> 1、涉及R76 麦天使 锤安 矮子XOFC  
> 2、有很多文化梗，我尽己所能标注了  
> 3、很甜很日常的一篇  
> 4、全文1622字 译文约3400字

 

**正文：**

 

      吃饱喝足的夜晚里，总有一群人会跑到小酒馆(*)里叫上几杯啤酒开始聊八卦。

 

_（译者注：lounge其实比起传统意义上的酒馆更像是个有很多椅子，有吃有喝让人插科打诨的地方，准确来说应该叫“休息站”）_

 

      加布里尔是这个传统的带头人。他总是第一个借口要离开，但又等着大家加入他的行列。他和守望先锋的其他几位元老们迅速摸出了几个满意的地点，虽然要在基地附近找到能让他们可以方便包间的酒馆也不少。

 

      莱因哈特总是会躺在嘎吱作响得像是快要散架的巨型扶手椅里。杰克会和加布里尔一起坐在沙发上，廖则喜欢坐在咖啡桌前面的地板上。安吉拉和杰西霸占了另一个沙发，而托比昂则占据了他们放满东西的小冰箱旁边的柔软舒服的躺椅。安娜在大部分日子里更喜欢站着，但偶尔，在她喝了好几杯啤酒后，她会坐在莱因哈特的腿上说些故事，或是为某个人的笑话仪态尽失地笑出来。

 

      加布里尔咧着嘴弯下身来，一只手撑在自己的膝盖上，另一只则在他说话的时候不断比划着。

 

      “……然后杰西，虽然已经完全湿透了，也还是想把枪保持在消防喷头的喷水范围外。但那个女的只是不断在说他应该去见见她的女儿，像是完全不知道我们周围的建筑物在倒塌……！”

 

      杰西哼一口气打断了，“这时候，莱耶斯正带着一条狗，字面意义上的……”

 

      “.…..然后我就离开了。‘这位女士，这个孩子会娶这只杂种狗的可能性都比娶某个淡定到不会逃离崩塌建筑的女士的女儿高！’”加布里尔笑着靠回到了沙发上。“你们真该看看她的表情，还以为我打了她一巴掌呢。她还周围看了一下，像是不知道那栋楼在倒下来一样。”

 

      莱因哈特突然拍着自己膝盖笑了起来。“可怜的杰西，我年轻的朋友！你真该戴个婚戒来避免这尴尬的提亲了。”

 

      “我这么干过，”安娜突然从加布里尔和杰克的沙发后面插话了。她绿色的头巾刚好衬托出了她完全扣好了的上衣。“兵工厂里有个人一直在骚扰我。等我戴上婚戒后，他就像个没糖吃的孩子一样撅起了嘴。”

 

      安吉拉叹了一口气。她放下自己手里的啤酒点了点头。“那可真是太不尊重人了，真的。我已经拒绝过太多把我的礼貌当兴致的病人了。”

 

      “我们能结婚，小安，”杰西笑着提议了，“让他们都闭嘴。”

 

      杰克跟着笑了起来。“我可以帮忙主持婚礼。我大概有那个权力。”

 

      “你可不是那种船长(*)，指挥官莫里森先生，”加布里尔轻轻推了他一把。

_（译者注：Captain，上尉（可能指杰克在美军内部的军衔？），船长，双关……，而且译者查（问）了一下，虽然影视作品中经常有船长主持婚礼的画面，但现在美国的船长实际上并没有主持婚礼的权利，或者说条件很苛刻（海军舰长绝对没有），但还是有少数国家可以的。）_

 

      “但我的确是个受命教长(*)，”廖提着自己的啤酒耸了耸肩，“我可以帮你们所有人主持婚礼，记得带上对象。”

_（译者注：基督教专有名词，大概就是个教堂认证可以干很多活儿的……神父？廖，说好的共产主义接班人呢？！）_

 

      大家互相交换几个眼神笑了起来。他们都轻而易举地找到了不介意一起参加婚礼的人。然后杰西瞄向了托比昂。

 

      “那你怎么办呢，小托(Torbs)？我觉得他们可不会让你和炮台结婚。”他开了个玩笑。

 

      托比昂一直舒服地躺在自己的椅子里，胡子完全盖住了自己的肚皮。但现在他稍微坐了起来，他身上厚实的法兰绒衣服袖子卷到了手肘。

 

      “我有女朋友。”他抬起一边眉毛，“我们已经约会两年了。”

 

      整个房间突然沉静了下来。然后安娜开口了，“托比昂！你都没说过！”

 

      “我和你们某些人可不一样，我会把私生活和工作分开，”托比昂继续说道，但看起来他还是很满意大家震惊的表现，“我不会被抓到在自己办公室里打啵儿”他故意看向了R76，“也不会公然在脖子上种草莓，”然后他的视线就来到了已经红透了脸的杰西头上。“但，是的，我有女朋友。”

 

      “那她叫什么名字？”安吉拉的声音里充满了好奇与怀疑，“你们是怎么相遇的？”

 

      “艾丝翠德(*)”，托比昂言简意赅，“她叫艾丝翠德。她来自斯德哥尔摩，但现在在巴黎工作。我们是在斯德哥尔摩相遇的。”

 

_（译者注：挪威语，星星，可能有典故吧，我不知道）_

 

      安吉拉看起来没那么怀疑了。她坐着压下身子，“托比昂，跟我们说说她！她对你来说肯定很特别吧！”

 

      托比昂哼哼几下，抬起手摸了摸自己胡子上的装饰物。

 

      “她很有幽默感，”他故意吊了大家一会儿才开口，“而且还很擅长工程学。我们喜欢讨论要怎么改进我的炮台。她帮我找到了把炮台体积再缩小到合适大小的方法。”托比昂话语中的自豪感越来越明显。他笑了起来，接下来的话也更自然，“我们一起工作，然后她告白了。”

 

      “她告白了？”安娜抬起了一边眉毛，“那可真少见。她一定和你研究炮台的时候一样技术宅。”

 

      “那你们是怎么认识的？”杰克发问了。他穿了件宽松的T恤，大概是加布里尔的。他的腿已经缩到了沙发上，但他还在喝第一杯啤酒。他和加布里尔一样在强化后就很难在闲聊的过程顺手喝几杯把自己灌醉了，所以这一对更喜欢就这么慢慢品尝一杯昂贵的啤酒，而不是多喝几杯。

 

      “我们都认识的朋友举办了个派对，”托比昂把手放在了自己圆滚滚的肚皮上，“我觉得一开始她是被请来当花瓶的，但后来我们聊了一整晚。几天后我就邀请她来我的工坊，她也很喜欢我的炮台们。”

 

      “所以这名字还是她起的？”杰西故意咧着嘴慢悠悠地开口了。托比昂瞪了他一眼。

 

      “如果你不这么说艾丝翠德的话我会谢谢你的。她是个聪明的女人，而且比你做梦能想到得更擅长工程学。”

 

      杰西抬起手做了个投降的手势笑了起来，“好好好，别咬我，小托。”

 

      莱因哈特伸过手去笑着拍了拍杰西的肩膀。“别太往心上去，杰西，托比昂只是总是充满骑士风度而已。”

 

      托比昂小声地哼哼了几下。“还有其他体面的风格吗？”

 

      “跟我们说说她，托比昂！我都不敢相信，两年了，我们一点都不知道！”安娜笑着摇了摇头，“你一定要跟我们介绍一下，下次工作会议的时候把她带过来！”

 

      “她的日常安排可很紧。”

 

      “但她肯定是真实存在的，对吧？”安吉拉开了个玩笑。托比昂皱眉看向了她，但眼神里也没有多少厌恶（*）。  


_（译者注：这里原文用了“heat”，但联系上下文，矮子现在应该还没生气才对，所以这里当“hate”的笔误处理了）_

      “我有照片。”托比昂扭动几下坐起来，翻了翻自己的口袋。就在他翻找的时候，安吉拉跳起来走了过去。显然，她真的很想看那张照片。

 

      托比昂找到了自己的钱包。他翻开钱包，给安吉拉看了看夹在里面的照片。

 

      安吉拉沉默了好一会儿才开口，“托比昂…...我就只是开开玩笑而已，你没必要这样……这…….”

 

      托比昂皱起眉头，“怎么了？”

 

      “托比昂，这可是艾丝翠德•埃尔克森。她可是个模特。你是不是从杂志上剪的照片？”安吉拉听起来有些受伤了。她的脸上出现了一点红晕，“你没必要说谎的。”

 

      托比昂收紧下巴坐了起来。“我没有说谎，这是我的女朋友。”

 

      他的手从另一边的口袋里拿出手机并迅速解锁了。其他人则聚集起来围观了安吉拉手上的照片。那看起来手法并不太专业，但那位女性正笑着看向镜头，露出了整齐的白牙和完美的妆容。她黑色的卷发轻轻搭在肩头，亮蓝色的眼睛稍稍弯了起来。

 

      托比昂翻着手机里的图库，然后用手机给大伙儿展示了另一张图片。还是这位女性，但这次她挽着头发并穿上了工作服。她正站在托比昂旁边，两人身前是一个炮台。他们像是一对自豪的父母一样笑容灿烂，而且她在靠过去把手放在托比昂肩膀上时看起来也非常自然。周围的一切也并没有影响她的姿色。

 

      杰西吹了个口哨。“好吧，我还真是大吃一惊。”

 

      “早跟你说了！”托比昂看起来真的生气了。他关上自己的手机，然后把它放在了自己大腿上。“我当然会在自己钱包里放上更好看的照片。”

 

      “我很抱歉，”安吉拉把照片还了给他，“我不该觉得你在说谎的。”

 

      托比昂摇摇头叹了口气。“没事，我们总是被误会。大家都觉得是我雇佣她或是瞎说她愿意和我约会的。这也是我保持沉默的其中一个原因。”

 

      “但你还是可以把她带过来，”廖开口了，“如果她是你的那一位的话，我们也想见见他。”

 

      “呸，”托比昂摇了摇手。他再次躺在躺椅上哼哼了起来，“我会去问问她要不要见见你们这群 _fårskallar_ (*)。”

_（译者注：谷歌出来的意思是“绵羊”，个人猜可能指“傻瓜”？）_  
  
      “要是能见到她的话，我们会很开心的，托比昂。”莱因哈特开口了，其他人则附和地点了点头。托比昂的脸上露出了不显眼的笑容，但还是耸了耸肩。

 

      杰西趁机站起来给自己和安吉拉再倒了些啤酒，然后大家就又待在自己的位置上了。杰克开始说UN某个有恐高症的高层的故事，然后他们就继续嗑屁了起来。

 

      托比昂在自己的躺椅上再次打开了自己的钱包。他对着里面的照片再次笑了起来，然后把照片翻了过去。照片后面的暗格里放了一枚缀有闪耀钻石的金戒指。他还没想好要不要带他的女朋友来见见他的同事，但未婚妻就不一样了。 

 

—————End————— 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、好开心啊，我终于解放啦啊啊啊啊啊  
> 2、圣诞节快到了，终于可以开始搞事了呢（不是）  
> 3、让我再吹一把妈个鸟太太！ 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，为什么有人可以把小甜饼和小肉饼都写得那么好吃啊 【掩面而泣】  
> 4、不知道妈个鸟的新文什么时候更新呢，我的手指已经蠢蠢欲动了 【不是】  
> 5、下一篇如无意外会更指挥官!安娜撮合R76的圣诞节小甜饼，嗯，如果我还记得的话


End file.
